


To Calm Flaming Heart

by Splendid_Man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertolt is a bit of a pansy, F/M, Fantasy/Slight Witcher AU, Hopefully it will be good, Witcher 3 inspired gotta love that game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendid_Man/pseuds/Splendid_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark room, flashes of experiments, and howls of humans and beasts alike. And a certain blonde girl who might hold all the answers. This year you find the truth to your existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Through the star lit night, Annie and her 2 other friends walk through the dark forest towards an old marsh they used to explore when they were around 5. The smallest of the batch walked head up eyes forward like a solider from the wall of Maria. Her two friends were a lot less say stoic as their 16 year old friend. They were out and about in the marsh area near their village looking for the local legend of a so called cursed child lurking and prowling the swamp. His appearance changed slightly from account to account but they say he has the dark grey scales of a dragon, claws of a werewolf to talons of falcons and a slight glowing (f/c) in the eyes. But one thing is for sure somethings out there.Her brawny friend Reiner was the one who always wanted to find lost treasures and hunt down terrifying monsters as a knight of the kingdom. But Bertolt the taller lanky one was more into the reading of history, things that don't involve getting killed by traps or mauled by a flesh eating ghoul.

"He..Hey Reiner do you know what we should do if we find the cursed child of the marsh?" Bertolt asked nervously.

The blonde teenage boy turned around and stated proudly;"We'll capture it and show everyone that he does exist and that we're the best. Better than the pros!"Annie just signed and rolled her eyes being the quiet cold friend of the group. As the trio of 15 year old walked and Reiner yapping the trees hid the thing they looked for orange eyes followed them as the walked through the man made trail. When they were out of sight talon clawed feet landed on the ground and the legs started to extend putting the creature at full height, standing at 6 foot 1, the beasts body was toned from the years of trucking through mud climbing trees and chasing prey for years. He cleaned his dirt covered claws and sniffed for his new attentions trail his humanoid face scrunching while sniffing for their scents.Finding it his face snarled ready to see what his new prey had to offer.

Awhile down the road the trio decided to had into the deeper marshes towards an old near dead tree they know. Reiner was the first one to sit his lazy ass down and relax. Bertolt joined him but Annie went to her old spot outta sight by a willow tree that somehow wasn't dead yet. As she relaxed she heard the trees ruffle like something moved. The blonde looked towards the location of the noise but she didn't see anything. She turned back around and closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. However it was short lived and she heard rather heavy breathing.

Annoyed, she said;"Reiner of that's you I'm going to.." She trailed off as she looked around to see No-one around. She felt a presence above and and saw what she didn't even believe was real. The cursed child of the marsh. It stare right back at her (f/c) eyes filled with intensity as it crawled down the tree its talons scared the surface by its near human hands and it's thick hawk-clawed feet.It's leaped down as Annie fell over onto her ass. It slowly stood up menacingly. She noticed it didn't have any clothes on and she couldn't help but look down and in the first time in a while she blushed and looked away, she looked back as she heard foot steps but the creature was gone she saw her two friends walking up behind the tree.

"Yo Annie, you good?" Reiner asked and he noticed her shocked expression and blush

She slowly nodded and stood up and looked around rather quickly. Reiner and Bertolt both were saying something but it was drowned out by her seeing the (f/c) glow of two small dots in the trees. They quickly disappeared as quickly as she noticed them.

"I think we should head back." She stated quickly before walking rather quickly towards the path back to the village. The two boys chased after her asking question but she didn't answer just looked ahead with wide eyes.

As the group left, you left the tree and looked at them leaving. You're face had a irritated expression as you looked over the three of them. The brawny one would possible but up a good fight if the two of you fought. The tall one would be a easy kill but the small blonde was a mystery small yet her look had fire behind it, and a nice ass to boot. You turned away and headed to the tree the people rested at you climbed inside a opening and curled up into it and started to fall asleep to clear your head for the stalking of the village to see their routines to know when to strike.

The Next Day

Annie couldn't sleep much last night images of the Cursed Child kept playing over and over again in her mind as well as her reoccurring nightmare. She honestly didn't believe it to be true. But it was.

"Well, you're up early." Her father said as he entered the main room of their cabin

"I couldn't sleep well last night." She answered

"Whys that?" He asked getting his boots on ready for a hunt

"I don't know." She said rubbing her tired eyes

"Well, you should sleep again later toda..." He was cut off by a loud inhuman scream echo from the marshes the whole village froze even the dogs froze too.

Out of the dead tree you burst out screaming as the nightmare returned.

A dark room, flashes of experiments, and howls of humans and beasts alike. A man cutting animals and humans open. Tearing of flesh, the stench of blood, bile, and visceral everywhere. And a baby girl...blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, crying. And the man leaving everyone to suffer while he trends to the child.

You're face twists into anger and you run off to the village to well let's say question the teen you saw yesterday.

The whole village was a buzz of activity after hearing that strange scream from the marsh. The local hunters split off half of them stayed in case something went wrong while the other half went put to find what made that noise.

Annie stood outside her father's cabin looking as the hunters left into the marsh. She walked off to find Reiner and Bertolt to tell them what made that noise. 

"Where is Bertolt and that asshat?" She said looking for a good 10 minutes everywhere.

She eventually found Armin a kid who she knew in the tavern reading quietly as usual and Reiner was no where to be seen. She walked to him and asked where Reiner was.

"He's probably off training or something." Armin said rather straight forward he always gets like hat when he reads

She left and sighed, walking into the now semi calm crowd she kept searching for her two friends. 

With in the tree line your (f/c) eyes looked through the crowd looking for someone or something you can use to sneak in without causing a panic.

Eventually you found a old shack on the edge of the village. Crawling low, you got into it by a broken board and by surprise you found a rather rugged trousers and a worn near black robe. The trousers were a little loose but they would serve their purpose. You threw your hood up to conceal your face and inhuman features before leaving the shed and tried to find the blonde teens scent.

You searched for awhile but eventually amount the smell of sweat, shit, and dirt you found her rather nice scent. After following it, you found a cabin near the edge of the village on the opposite side of where the shack was.

"If I'd known this I wouldn't of needed to walk." You thought before going to the back without looking suspicious.

Seeing an open window you entered into the log cabin to see that no ones home. you crept around inside looking to see what might be here to help with seeing if that blonde has something to do with the nightmare. Outside the blonde person of interest finally found her friends and dragged them back to her cabin to tell them what she saw.

"So you know something about that scream earlier?" Reiner asked rather interested

Annie simply nodded as she walked with the two in tow. Hearing the doorknob move, you leaped into the rafters to hid in the shadows. The three from yesterday appeared and walked to the few chairs by the unlit fireplace. Slowly and quietly, you made your way closer to hear what they say and to get a better look at them.

"Okay, so tell us what you want us to know." Renier said leaning on the near by wall while Annie and Bertolt sat on the chair.

Annie sighed and began to tell them what she saw, Bertolt broke out in a cold sweat, not being used to the sight and speak of monsters while Reiner was cheering.

"HAHA! I fucking knew it existed!" Reiner said fist pumping in the air.

"Be quiet you idiot." Annie scolded him not wanting people to hear him.

"I..it does exist?" Bertolt asked very nervously

"In a world where dead bodies either become undead or drowners I'm not surprised." Reiner said

Before anyone could get another word in a couple village hunters knocked. Reiner answered;"Hello?"

"We're here to ask you a couple questions we found tracks near the path some of the other villagers saw you and your friends took yesterday." A middle aged man asked, the two teen boys left the cabin to go outside to answer the questions.

Annie leaned back into her chair and signed happy shes alone now, as much as she like them she likes being alone more. Seeing a opportunity you crept above her and growled enough to get her attention. The blonde opened her eyes rather quickly and looked up at the source of the noise and saw you. Leaping down from the dust ridden rafters you stood up and stared eye to eye with the girl.

"I have some questions for you." You stated harshly in a slightly deep snake like voice as you removed the cloak 

She stared wide eyed for the time you spoke but she gathered her courage and stared back at you with a glare that even made you look somewhat surprised.

"I don't know what you want from me but piss off." She said harshly

Your eye twitched as you open your mouth to say something back;"I want to know why I have nightmares of the dark room and I remember a child probably a baby with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and you the only one I have seen before with those features before. And i want to know why i exist!" You nearly yell out of rage and lust to know the truth.

Before anyone could get another word in Reiner and Bertolt came back in and both were very surprised to see their 5 foot tall friend starring down this 6 foot monster starring back with (f/c) eyes filled with intensity. Bertolt fainted while Reiner started stuttering before saying or more like yelling;"Its the Cursed Child!" Getting the attention of the hunters that stayed in the village, it also got the attention of the two of you.

Snarling you jumped and tore through the roof and jumped across roofs as people screams and ran to get weapons to protect themselves. making it to the edge of the village before you got hit in the thigh by a arrow shot by a dusty blonde man. Blood dripping you glared at him and screeched loudly before leaping into the forest out of their sight and took cover.

Annie left her cabin and hearing screams and yelling, the village was running around looking for either a place to hide or a weapon. She saw her father running to check on her his graying blonde hair dirty from the marsh. The large man asked;"Are you okay Annie?" 

"Yes I'm fine dad." She said as he checked for any wounds on her person.

"Oi Leonhardt!" A Older man yelled being a friend of Mr. Leonhardt 

"Yes Rianolf?" He said

"Nice work hitting that freak! Now we got a trail to find him. Get ready and come help get the hounds!" Rianolf said running off half way through his sentence.

Mr. Leonhardt stated:"Annie stay inside with Reiner and help get Bertolt awake and don't come anywhere near the marsh." With that said he walked off towards the rest of the hunters while Annie went inside to help.

Limping, you tried to find a place to hide.

"I'm going to kill that fucking guy! Arrr!" You yelled falling as your right thigh gave out from the arrow. Loosing your mind you ripped the serrated arrow from your leg and screamed scaring birds and woodland animals away from your position. Hearing running footsteps, you forced yourself up and started to run, or more like fast limping. Quickly after you started running, you heard dogs barking and knew this was getting worse for you. Running as fast you can yoou start to slow down from the pain in your leg. Dropping you turn around to get a boot to the face, blacking out you were dragged back to the village to get caged til they figure out what do with you.


	2. Forging A Plan Ahead

"Fuckin ugly thing isn't it?" A old villager said looking at you in chains and a thick rusted iron cage.

"What should we do with it? The city guards won't be here for a few days and that's with horses." Rianolf said running his hand through his balding brown hair.

"Keep it locked but alive til they arrive. But keep a close eye on it." Mr.Leonhardt state before leaving the center of town.

The trio who discovered you sat by a tree looking at you.

"The stories about him are kinda exaggerated huh?" Reiner said slightly disappointed.

"That's why you don't take them seriously idiot." Annie said in her usual tone.

"At least I smile miss doom and gloom." Reiner snapped back.

Bertolt was standing there and sigh as their usual antics invoked this.

While the 3 teens argued mainly Reiner and Annie, you sat tied glaring at the small blonde and her father. You wanted to kill her father but that might cause her to shut up completely. A bang made you snap out of your thoughts you saw the blonde man who shot you.

He squatted down eye level with you, and asked;"What we're you doing in my home?"

You simply growled out of anger.

"I'll make you talk later freak. Gag it so it won't bite." He said as he left.

With his back turned you started biting the recent binds in your mouth so you could free yourself from the newly rusted iron binds.

And it didn't work. With now a sore jaw you started out in to the darkened night locked by a old rotting tree. The smells were different from the swamps, it smelt of old wood, fresh mud, and not much horse shit. At least these people clean up compared to other villages. Groaning you just laid back and closed your eyes getting some sleep.

Earlier on in the day on the dirt road, horse hoofs trotted at a reasonable pace to their destination. It wasn't the largest battalion because the general of the Walls forces felt it was simply either a hoax or they caught a some type of ghoul but the Rulers wanted them to check it out regardless to keep the fact that they care about their people, some of them do, others don't.

The Knights in armor rode in a formation to protect the inhuman scholars sent by the Earthen Church.

"Do you think this village found a new species?" The younger scholar said.

"Possibly, the Head wanted to learn as much as possible if it turns out true." Scholar Neil said, he looked very similar to the scholar type thin bodied, and intense eyes. With the sun out it slightly burned his balding black hair line.

In the back of the group their were 2 squires newly accepted into the Shields of Walls; the kingdoms top forces. 

Hearing the 4 scholars chat about theories of the possible new discovery.

"Fucking egg heads are going off again." The large one said

"We'll have to deal with them for like 4 more days dammit." The weaselly looking one said. The 2 of them wanted to gain fame and glory rather than protection detail.

Back at the village Annie sat at the villages tavern with her friends as the towns council debated on what to do with the creature outside. Out of the 7 members 2 wanted to kill it right off the bat and let its body go to be examined at the Kingdom. The other 2 wanted to get info out of it, where it came from what it is basic info. the other 3 were undecided on the issue.

With all the adults talking some of the children were either sleeping or playing games to pass the time. The teens on the other hand were simply waiting til this shit blows over. 

"What do you think it wants guys?" Reiner asked his 5 other friends while they all stared out the old grimy window at the caged being covered by the decayed trees shadow with only the moons light dimly shining.

"Maybe it wanted to find new prey, maybe the animals in the swamp stopped satisfying its hunger." Eren said slight excited wanting to see the knights in action.

"Mikasa simply shrugged being anti-social as usual.

"It may of been looking for new territory cause something else pushed it out from its previous land." Armin the brainy blonde said being more grounded in reality than Eren.

"That's what the others are discussion right now." Bertolt stated not wanting to speculate the creatures intentions.

Annie simply ignored the groups mini discussion about the town newly required captive and simply tried to figure out what he meant by 'the dark room'. She decided she'd sneak out and questioned him to find out more as he has a confusing interest in her past. So the blonde has the best chance to find out more than anyone else.

"I'd thought he would've been naked since he's a wild animal but i guess we got lucky." Reiner said just as soon as Annie turned her attention to her group which caused her to remember her first encounter which turn in case caused her to uncharacteristically blush much to her dismay, especially when Reiner and Eren noticed her blush.

Which caused her to throw a slight fit to make them shut up and stop teasing.

You sat in the cage looking defeated like a beaten puppy. You turned your head to the bright interior of the tavern to see the person of interest throwing a fit by the looks of it as her face was noticeably red mainly cause you have well developed night vision. You than closed your eyes deciding to sleep to rest your body, your mind drifted off as you slipped into the nights embrace.

You heard noises as you woke up slightly from them, you simply ignored them but your eyes shot open as you heard a feminine voice. Looking around quickly you saw the blonde girl from earlier kneeling in front of your cage.

"What do you want from me?" She said deadpanned with no emotion.

You simply grunted not being very able to talk cause of the chain keeping your mouth from moving. She surprisingly unhooked the chain and than asked the same question again.

"I shouldn't existed as by the laws of nature, all i remember from my youth is torture and experiments and a man caring for a baby after his monstrous experiments. The child was blonde with piercing blue eyes, I've been to a lot of places and there isn't a signal other creature that matches my being. I want to know why I exist and to end that demons life. Brutally." You spat out with venom.

"You do realize there's a handful of blonde girl right?" You really don"t have much to go off of." Annie pointed out being very confused by his motivations."But what did you mean by nightmares?"

"Many nights are filled by vague memories of that cress pit. I need to end them or else i'll go mad. I'm sure you have questions about your life as well, with out them mankind would still be doing nothing and all would grow fat, lazy and complacent with life only to have their world torn from them brutally and without mercy or notice." You said through gritted teeth. 

Her face entered a confused look, feeling this conversation going no-where you asked her something.

You realized how neither of you are getting any information from each other, much to you own dismay you asked her a question.

"Wheres your mother?" You asked genuinely trying to find common ground.

Her face went to a slightly sad expression as she stated;"I don't know, my father always avoids or never answers it." She said 

'Do you wish to find her? Or leave that part behind to forge on your way?" You said wanting to spark her desire to use the recently acquired knowledge to your advantage.

Annie thought for a bit mainly wanting to know what became of her mother.

"If I help you find what your father knows of your mother, will you help me find the truth of my existence?" You asked trying to convince her knowing having a human ally would be good for your personal vendetta.

She eyes you for a few seconds seeing if you truly meant the words you were saying, surprisingly the 2 of you stared back into each others eyes, sensing you mean what you said she agreed to your terms.

"Would you like more help from my friends?" She asked you, now sitting on the ground.

"Lets fill my end and get you your answers than we'll get help from your friends." You stated wanting to plan for the near future and not the far future.

"Okay deal, now I'll need to be going. I'll come by tomorrow night to get you to help." Annie got up to place the chains back in to their original place.

"Once last thing, you have very beautiful eyes." You said feeling the need to seem nice to get the most use out of her. She quickly put the chains back and hurried off, you did notice the blush as you intended as you saw it earlier. You slightly chuckled to yourself thinking this is going well.


End file.
